


Dungeon Loot

by Justafriendlyussrtank



Series: the timewasting work bundle [3]
Category: i don’t know - Fandom
Genre: Other, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafriendlyussrtank/pseuds/Justafriendlyussrtank
Summary: Everyone talks about the adventurer. Or the dungeon. Or the monsters that live inside of it.But what about the loot?(No I’m probably gonna actually write a full story here so sorry )
Relationships: None
Series: the timewasting work bundle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822741
Kudos: 1





	Dungeon Loot

**Author's Note:**

> Simple loot simpler looter

It begins. The goblins attack the adventurers on all sides. With the adventurers trapped they would for sure win.. right? Well I don’t know to be honest. Most of my life this run has been on the second floor. This is abnormal for these goblins to be up here without a commander.

Ah well hello there sir goblin? Are you here to finally shoot me at the adventurers? Or you can pick up that stick of dynamite that’s fine too.

Being a loot drop with a 90% chance to appear is quite an annoying life. But you get used to it. Seriously when will I get a less common loot drop? It would be nice to not be picked up every 2 days and then used for some dumb reason like that one time I was a key that could tame a mimic but I was instead used as a necklace! That life went on for what... a year? 

Oh? And looks like the goblins are winning this time.  
They’re too high level for this floor so it makes sense  
Every floor is a 10 level boost and most of these goblins have been farming rain slimes for exp for a few years.

Well. Might as well explain what I am right now. As you might’ve guessed, I am a arrow. An enchanted arrow. They are pretty common with goblins in this dungeon. Especially the archers.

Who I am? I don’t remember exactly. Every life every type of loot I’ve been. I don’t remember my first life at all anymore. But I do remember this time when I was a fork-

( ten minutes of rambling later )

And that’s why I am now scared of dogs


End file.
